


The Church

by ladykardasi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Mulder gets an idea in his head ...





	The Church

Mulder stood inside Christ's Church, having difficulties believing that Cardinal O'Fallon was truly dead. Another victim of religion, he thought tiredly. 

"This was where it all happened," he said to the silent figure standing at his side. Assistant Director Skinner had insisted upon seeing the church. Mulder truly didn't know why, and he sure as hell didn't know why Walter had wanted him to come along. Their relationship had been somewhat strained of late. 

"I see," Walter said curtly. 

He was like a foreboding, black shadow standing beside Mulder, unreachable and untouchable. Mulder couldn't take it any longer. This had gone on long enough.

"What did I do wrong, sir?" he asked suddenly, defiance coursing through him. 

"Do wrong, Agent?" Skinner's face betrayed nothing. 

"Yeah, what did I do wrong?" Mulder insisted. "You've been treating me like crap lately. If something's bugging you about my behavior, you should at least tell me. I thought we'd put that particular shit behind us."

"Put exactly what behind us, Agent?" 

"This agent thing. I thought we agreed upon you calling me Mulder in private. I don't see anyone else here right now. Not even Cardinal O'Fallon is here to hear you talk to me and still it is agent." Mulder spit the word out as if it tasted badly. 

Skinner didn't answer and Mulder plowed on. "I don't see you treating Scully this way and you're not lovers.... are you? Why is she gtting the royal treatment?" 

Suddenly the jealousy was really difficult to keep at bay. He remembered the movie and the cock-eyed smile Skinner had sent him at the movies as if he had immensely enjoyed the allusion that Scully was attracted to him. He remembered her words that night. Mulder, I have a confession to make - I'm in love with Assistant Director Walter Skinner. She had giggled uncontrollably and even he had laughed it off then, but right now, somehow it didn't seem funny anymore.

Skinner's dry laugh sounded barely real. "No, Mulder. I'm not in the habit of taking all my agents to bed. And despite what you may think, not everything revolves around you, either."

"Then talk to me!" Mulder asked vehemently. 

"I can't."

Suddenly, Skinner turned around and Mulder was distraught to see the tiredness and weariness in the warm, brown eyes. He knew there were certain things they couldn't talk about. It came with the territory and just knowing that it had to do with work took a load of his shoulders. It made it easier for him to concentrate on Walter and his problems. Mulder felt as if those brown eyes finally looked at him, really looked at him for the first time in weeks. 

He found himself pulled into the strong arms of his lover, and hot, demanding lips took his in a kiss that literally took his breath away. They kissed for long moments, and Mulder simply reveled in the feel of that strong, warm body in his arms. 

"Is that better, Fox?" Skinner said with some hint of that old mischief back in his voice. 

"Much, Walter," Mulder replied pointedly, knowing perfectly well how aware Walter Skinner was of how much he hated his given name. The teasing tone his lover had used didn't take away any of his lust for revenge. 

Lust being the operative word. 

Mulder looked around the church one more time, taking in the silence and the fact that it was late evening. Not to mention the fact that it was surrounded by yellow tape, warning people off with the words "Trespassing is a criminal offense", and he realized that the odds of them being interrupted were close to nil. He felt a wicked smile creep onto his lips. 

"Oh, no, Mulder, you don't!" Skinner said with no small amount of trepidation in his voice. But Mulder turned a deaf ear to Skinner's protests and took the glasses away from his lover.

Skinner looked much less intimidating, somehow more vulnerable without them, as if the glasses served as a shield against the world around him. Mulder looked his lover deep in the eye and he could see the fire awakening. 

"This is insane," Skinner gasped as Mulder pocketed the glasses and then moved his hands toward the fly of Skinner's pants. Without breaking eye-contact, Mulder sank to his knees and slowly opened the zipper. He watched the older man, neatly dressed in his suit and tie, looking so proper. 

I'll change that in no time, Mulder thought and caressed the growing bulge reverently. He felt the heat spread through his limbs as Skinner's cock swelled and lengthened beneath the fabric. Pushing the trousers past the hips, all that was hiding the treasure inside was a pair of black boxer shorts. Mulder smiled and wet his lips as he realized it was easier to pull the cock out through the fly than pushing them down, and he engulfed the hardened organ without so much as a warning. Skinner groaned in surprise 

"Mulder, oh shit." 

Mulder closed his eyes, loving the feel of the velvety organ against his tongue. It had been so long. Too long.

* * *

Scully halted just at the entrance of the church. She couldn't believe her eyes, and she bit down the gasp that threatened to escape her lips. 

Mulder and AD Skinner! 

She'd known of course, but she had never even suspected that she would get such ... indesputable evidence of their relationship. 

She knew she should say something. Warn them. She should turn around and leave. She should stand at the entrance and make sure nobody else walked into the church until Mulder and Skinner were done with whatever they were doing. 

Oh, but she could see without a doubt what they were doing... 

She couldn't leave. She didn't want to leave. She watched her friends and work-partners with rapt attention. Mulder's full lips were completely focused on their task. His eyes were focused intently on Walter's face as his mouth worked skillfully up and down the hardened shaft of the AD's large, beautifully swollen cock. It glistened with saliva and Mulder's tongue licked along the length as if it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. And it probably was. 

Skinner was moaning softly, his head thrown back in rapture and his mouth slightly open. His face showed utter bliss as Mulder kept working on his erection. The wet, lusty sounds echoed through the church, its acoustic enhancing them beautifully, and it send thrills down Scully's back. 

The AD was almost completely dressed, and for some reason the hard shaft sticking out of his underwear, being lovingly handled by her working partner was more erotic and seemed more explicit than if he had been entirely naked. Scully wet her lips, feeling the desire course through her body. She couldn't help feeling guilty; she was a voyeur, but they more or less invited someone to look at them. They were in a public place for heaven's sakes. In a church! 

* * *

He'd longed for this for such a long time. Why hadn't he just gone to Mulder? He should know by now that even at the times when he couldn't talk about what bothered him, Mulder would always make him feel better. 

Those wet, full lips working on his painfully hard cock always made him feel like he'd died and gone to heaven. Mulder knew how to give him a blowjob that melted his brains, melted away any tension in his body. Even in a public place like this, he couldn't deny Mulder, he couldn't refuse that loving tongue, bathing his shaft in warm, wet licks, sending thrills through his entire body. His balls were drawing up tight to his body now, warning him that he was nearing completion. 

"Oh, God, Fox," he moaned. Too late remembering how much Mulder hated that name. But it didn't seem like his lover had noticed, because he simply drew Skinner's cock deeper inside his mouth, working his throat muscles around the sensitive head. Skinner groaned, a sound that was so loud it reverberated through the entire church, but he didn't care. It felt so fucking good. 

"... so good!... oh yes... Oh.... I'm going to come ...," he groaned.

Mulder didn't even pause, instead he increased suction, flicking his tongue over the head, over the underside of his glans, and Skinner buried his hands in that thick, brown hair, holding Mulder's head in place as he shot his seed down that warm, accepting throat, nearly sobbing with the intensity of his orgasm. The waves pulsed through his body and the sensation was so overwhelming that bright spots danced before his eyes, and he stumbled. Strong hands rested on his hips. 

"Easy, Big Guy," Mulder said. "I've got you. I've got you."

"Oh yeah," Skinner agreed as he opened his eyes, slowly coming back to himself. "You've got me, all right." 

Mulder rose, helping him turn himself presentable again. Skinner smiled as he saw a drop of semen in the corner of his lover's mouth. 

"You're very good at that, you know?" Skinner said as he leaned forward, kissing away the glistening drop from his lover's lips. Tasting himself on those lush lips was almost enough to turn him on again, but not just yet... 

"Wanna reciprocate?" Mulder asked huskily. 

"I will, but not here. Let's go home, and my ass is yours."

Mulder chuckled as they left. 

Neither of them noticed the short red-head withdrawing into the shadows. Neither did they see the smile and slight envy in her beautiful, shining eyes. 

END


End file.
